To Make Him Happy
by RainbowMushrooms
Summary: Hayato Gokudera is in love with a certain baseball-idiot. Takeshi Yamamoto is in love with a certain italian bomber. After a sighting during baseball training and a minor slip of the tongue, Yamamoto makes a decision. 8059! Chapter 2! R&R please! LIMEGASP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My first story! I'm not really sure about this, I'm bored, tired but can't sleep. Felt like writing something I guess. I think my characters are very OOC in this. Don't be too mean, please? But I still some criticism to make my stories better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did we would frequently see Tsuna walking in on Yamamoto and Gokudera making out. But that's never gonna happen is it? I think I just made myself depressed.

Hayato Gokudera gave a small sigh as his alarm clock signalled the start of his day.

"_Damn, it's too early. Why do I even do this? It's not like he'll ever notice anyway_," he thought moodily. Yes, the baseball-idiot didn't seem to notice him, but to Gokudera, it didn't make a difference. In truth, he didn't mind waking up early if it gave him a chance to see the baseball-idiot. Though he would never admit it, he enjoyed watching Yamamoto Takeshi smile and have fun while playing his favourite sport. The Mafioso sighed again. "If only… he would smile like that for me…" he said to himself before freeing himself from his thoughts and getting ready for the day, changing into the Namimori Middle uniform.

********

Takeshi Yamamoto sat up in his bed and yawned. "Time for training!" he said with a smile. "_And to see Gokudera…" _he thought silently, his smile softening as his mind turned to his classmate and friend. The way that his silver hair glistened in the sunlight, the way he glared warningly at everyone except for Tsuna, the way he walked, talked, acted, everything about him made Yamamoto's mind melt with a strange feeling that could be only described as love. Too bad the bomber seemed to hate him in return. Yamamoto sighed before putting on his trademark smile. "Oh well, at least I can be with him, if only as a friend," he laughed as he packed his bags.

"_Too bad that my heart doesn't agree with my mouth…"_

********

Gokudera smiled sadly as Yamamoto hit another home run. He wanted nothing more than to walk over there and congratulate him, to hug him and say how excellent he was, to make him happy. "But I couldn't do something like that. He'll probably never talk to me again. Anyway, I'm not supposed to have that kind of personality. Only around that woman, and only because she's my mother and I love her," he told himself. _"But I love him too…" _he thought. But then his internal clock beeped and he jumped up. "Ah! I need to go pick up the Jyuudaime!" and he rushed off towards Tsuna's house. He did not notice a particular pair of eyes that watched him questioningly. _"Gokudera…?"_ thought Yamamoto.

"We…made…it…in…time…" panted a very worn out Tsuna at the door of their classroom.

"Of course! Do you I would let Jyuudaime be late?! As your right-hand man, it's my responsibility to-" Gokudera's stopped his ranting as a certain swordsman walked towards them. "Yo, Tsuna! I see you made it just in time!" laughed Yamamoto.

Gokudera, recovering from his mental failure, shouted angrily, "Of course! The Jyuudaime is perfect! He would never be late! Unlike you, baseball-idiot!"

"Haha, of course! Don't be offended, Gokudera!" replied the swordsman, once again unaffected by the mafioso's insults.

"Che, whatever," said Gokudera, blushing and turning away as he saw Yamamoto's large smile directed at him. Yamamoto just laughed, covering up the feelings in his stomach that had come upon seeing such a cute gesture from the normally fiery bomber. Gokudera pulled out his dynamite but was stopped by a very flustered Tsuna.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to take out your dynamite in school? People might get scared!" scolded the soon-to-be-mafia-boss.

"My sincerest apologies, Jyuudaime! It's just that when I see the baseball-idiot like that, I can't restrain the feelings that bubble up inside of me! It's-" Oh no. God, no. Gokudera stopped mid-sentence. He _totally _did not say that. He looked over at Tsuna worriedly, then at the one who he had practically just confessed his feelings to. The Jyuudaime looked shocked and confused, but luckily, Yamamoto was as dense as ever.

"Ahaha, you really are a funny guy, Gokudera!" The said boy mumbled something incoherent and turned to talk to Tsuna who seemed to have recovered a bit from his shock. "J-Jyuudaime, I didn't mean it that way! It's a slip of my tongue, I swear!" said Gokudera, shutting his eyes in apology. Tsuna stammered his acceptance in return and the storm guardian relaxed visibly. Beside them stood a particular baseball-idiot who had finally came to a decision.

As the final bell rung, Tsuna leaped out of chair. "Sorry, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! I have some training with Reborn, and he said I'll be punished if I was late! I can't walk home with you today!" yelled the Vongola Decimo as he ran out of the school grounds. _"Perfect!"_ thought Yamamoto happily. He walked towards to Gokudera who was giving his boss a cheery farewell. "Looks like it's just you and me, Gokudera!" The bomber jumped and looked straight into his friend's eyes. Big mistake. He found himself being mesmerized in the deep amber of the rain guardian's eyes. "Hmm? Gokudera, is something wrong?" Yamamoto's voice broke through the bomber's thoughts. Gokudera snapped his head up before turning away blushing, and muttering, "Che, why am I always stuck with you?"

"_He's so cute!" _thought Yamamoto. _"Time to put my plan into action!"_

"Gokudera, let's go!" he said out loud, a smile plastered on his face. The mafioso grumbled but nodded. They began the slow, silent walk to their houses, Gokudera staying far away from his friend. The rain guardian nodded. It was time to get serious. Slowly, Yamamoto began to walk closer to the bomber. Gokudera seemed to not realise and said nothing, until he felt a hand on his arm. "Hey- What the f*ck?! Get your arm of me you stupid baseball-i…diot?" Gokudera's voice faded as the rain guardian leaned in close. "H-hey, what are you doing?" He asked, flustered and trying his best to restrain himself from leaning closer. "What I've wanted to do for a long time," replied Yamamoto softly and he closed the distance. Gokudera jolted as he felt soft lips on his. He gasped, giving Yamamoto the chance to enter, which he did. Gokudera moaned slightly as a tongue darted into his mouth. He quickly regained his senses, and tried to kiss back, but Yamamoto had released his grip and backed away slightly. "S-Sorry. I won't blame you if you want to kill me. I… just kind of had a feeling that you wouldn't mind. A-And I've wanted to kiss you for so long, I-I just couldn't hold back anymore," stammered the athlete. But he was quickly silenced by Gokudera, who put a finger to his lips. "Your feelings were right. And I've wanted you to kiss me for so long," whispered the bomber, before bringing them into another. This one lasted much longer, and luckily the street was empty. When they finally broke apart reluctantly, gasping for breath, Yamamoto finally confessed. "I love you, Hayato." Gokudera nodded happily in Yamamoto's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, Takeshi," he whispered.

********

At Namimori Middle Baseball Diamond, the crowd erupted into a cheer as the star of the baseball team; Yamamoto Takeshi hit the winning home run and reached home base with ease. The whole team surrounded him, as each of them cheered for him with joy. Yamamoto laughed with them for a while, but then spotted a familiar head of silver hair. He pushed through the crowd and was met with Gokudera. The bomber simply looked at him happily for a moment before congratulating him and pulling him into a hug. Gokudera softly whispered into Yamamoto's ear, telling him how excellent he was. Both ignored the squeals coming from the yaoi fangirls, ignored the distressed cries of sorrow coming from the Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto fanclubs, ignored the surprised look on their friend's faces. They didn't care about anything, not the mafia, not the embarrassment, not the reactions of their schoolmates. They only cared about making each other happy.

Owari~

**A/N:** Wow, my FIRST EVER FANFICTION! Tell me, did you like it? Or not…? I myself am pretty happy about it, but I am insignificant… Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I need criticism to make me better! But compliments are good as well!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi! I decided to write a second chapter for this. Because of a request from **ExplosiveDevice! **Her story _**After the Game **_is really good too! And now I'm gonna type randomly and hope my sister who is watching Youtube videos behind me does not find out about my yaoi-obsession! And I _finally _realised line-breaks don't work. Good job, failure.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything else. I own nothing. Poor me.

******************************************************************

"Jyuudaime, I'm sorry, but I don't really want to answer any questions."

"Oh, o-ok, Gokudera-kun. I won't bother you."

"No, Jyuudaime! How could I ever be bothered by you?! You are the most important person to me!"

"Gokudera-kun, I may not be smart, but you still can't lie to me. Don't worry, I'm not sad or anything!"

"…Thank you, Jyuudaime."

"You're welcome!"

********

"What the fuck do you want, Aneki?" Gokudera snarled nastily at his half-sister, who was as usual unfazed by this and simply smiled at him in return.

"Congratulations, Hayato," she replied calmly.

This seemed to throw Gokudera off. "H-Huh?"

"I'm so happy you finally found someone to be with. I remember when I first fell in love with Romeo, and when I found that he loved me back. I know how it makes you feel. And I'm happy you can experience that, even if I couldn't for very long."

"T-Thank you, Aneki!" Gokudera did not want his sister to snap, not at a time like this. "I'm sure you'll be able to find love soon!"

"Don't worry about that, I already have Reborn," replied Bianchi, her eyes going dreamy as she thought of her love. Gokudera took this as a signal to end the conversation and left.

********

"Good job, Takeshi! You finally scored!"

"Haha, I know right? I've been very lucky recently!"

"Yup, you got one fine lad there, son! Just the type that you deserve!"

"You flatter me, Oyaji! But I sure am happy that I finally got him!" Then the volume dropped. "But Oyaji, you really don't mind?"

"Of course not, Takeshi! Your old man only cares about you, and if he is your choice, then I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, Oyaji."

********

At Namimori Middle the next day, the whole school was abuzz with conversation. About half the girls were absent, while the other half would run over to Yamamoto and Gokudera, squeal, take a few photos and run away as the bomber snarled at them. Then Yamamoto would laugh slightly and pull Gokudera close, telling him to calm down, and Gokudera would blush and turn away, muttering slightly. Then they would hear cameras snapping, and Gokudera would basically explode with annoyance. And Yamamoto would laugh again. And fangirls would squeal again. It was a very eventful day.

********

"Haa, today sure was fun!"

"Baka, maybe for you! You weren't being chased and photographed by fangirls!"

"Actually, Hayato-chan, I was. I just don't get bothered by it!"

Gokudera glared at him. "Hayato-chan?! Who the fuck said that you could call me Hayato-chan?!"

"Nobody did," replied Yamamoto cheerfully. "But the little look you gave me, and the blush tell me that you don't really mind! And I'll let you call me anything you want to!"

"How about baseball-idiot, baseball-idiot?"

"Yay, Hayato-chan gave me a name! So that means he accepted the name I gave him!"

"…"

"H-hey, put your dynamite away! Don't blow up my house please!"

And pedestrians watched in shock as dynamite flew out the window of Takesushi and exploded.

********

Gokudera watched impatiently as Yamamoto pondered over his homework. He had been on that question for at least five minutes! As the bomber smoked yet another cigarette, he just couldn't take it anymore. "The answer is 27! It's FUCKING 27!!!"

Yamamoto looked up at his boyfriend and smiled happily gave a quick, "Thank you, Hayato-chan!" and scribbled the answer onto the paper.

"Haha, can you tell me the answers to the rest, Hayato-chan?" he asked jovially.

"Heck no! How the hell are your grades gonna improve if I tell you everything?!"

The rain guardian just smiled again. "Ah, Hayato-chan is worried about me? I'm so happy!" To which the bomber blushed and said, "S-shut up."

Now Yamamoto looked at Gokudera more carefully. "You know, the way

Hayato-chan blushes so much is just like a uke!"

"Eeh?! What the fuck are you talking about?!" came the reply, Gokudera blushing once more.

"You know, like the fangirls were talking about! And… that makes me the seme, right?"

Gokudera blushed even harder as he felt heat spread over his body. Especially to a little area between his legs, as he couldn't help but imagine Yamamoto's naked body over his, moaning his name… "No, you stupid brain! Stop giving me images of the baseball idiot!" And then the storm guardian froze and turned his head slightly and stared in horror at the said baseball-idiot, who had suddenly come a _lot _closer than he was before.

"You were thinking about me, Hayato-chan?" he whispered quietly, making Gokudera shiver into his embrace. "I think we should follow what you think, right?"

And then all the pretence was gone. Yamamoto began kissing anywhere, everywhere and Gokudera could only moan and pant in response. The clothes came of as they moved into the bed and the swordsman collapsed on top of his boyfriend. As he moved down, the bomber began to get impatient. "T-Takeshi!" he moaned as Yamamoto swallowed him whole. He writhed on the bed, his body succumbing to the pleasure. A loud cry escaped his mouth as he came, releasing his load into his lover's waiting mouth. Gokudera panted shallowly and looked up at his lover. "Takeshi?"

"Yes?" came the husky reply.

"Do you remember what you said earlier? About you being the seme and all that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I want you to prove it to me," said the bomber, and then Yamamoto's pants came off.

********

As the light of the morning seeped into the room, Gokudera sat up sleepily. He had _quite_ a night last night, and wasn't yet ready to get up. But, as he looked at the clock, he cursed. It was almost time for school! The bomber tried to leap up, but found that he was held back by a muscular arm. "Don't leave, Hayato-chan…" And of course, hearing that, Gokudera just _had _to descend back down under the covers, hugging the swordsman. They kissed each other passionately, and both fell asleep again, in each other's loving arms.

There were many smirks and squeals when Gokudera and Yamamoto turned up to class together, late and out of breath.

*********************************************************************

**A/N: ** Okay, that is my first two-chapter story! I think it's kinda unrelated to the first one, so sorry to **Explosive Device** and all readers! But meh, I wrote, I posted it, I'm not taking it back. Review please!


End file.
